something about her sparkle
by gildedbutterflies
Summary: Chad doesn't stalk, just watches. /ChadSharpay/
1. Chapter 1

**Something about your sparkle….**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot.**_

_**Chad's P.O.V**_

I don't stalk her. I just… watch her. No one can ever find out especially Zeke he would kill me.

Zeke loves her you see, maybe not as much as me but in a way he got 'dibs' on her, he's the only one of us who's nice to her. She doesn't care though… she doesn't care what anyone thinks. Oh God she's coming over.

"Hey Ice Princess" I say to her grinning while Jason says the same.

"Hey Sharpay!" said Zeke smiling at her.

She must have been having a good day. "Hi Zeke" " she said smiling back in a way that made me to want place my hands around his neck and squeeze so he doesn't get up.

"Basketball people" she said skimming her eyes across me, Jason and some other dudes from the team.

"Troy" she said to him flashing him her most charming smile. I wish she looked at me like that.

Unfortunately somebody does look at me like that.

"Chad!" I hear her shout and Taylor bounds up to me and kisses' me on the cheek. It's not that I don't like Taylor I mean she's a sweet girl and pretty in her own way she's just not…. Sharpay.

"Hey Taylor" most of the guys say to her as she smiles at them.

Sharpay snorts as Taylor shoots her a glare. "Problem? Ice Princess" she said to her.

"Not at all" Sharpay says sweetly "Toodles" she says vaguely to nobody in particular and walks of as Ryan runs to catch her up carrying two coffees.

"Toodles" said Zeke dreamily as I scowled at him and Taylor gave me a weird look.

_**Sharpay's P.O.V**_

Weirdly I'm actually thinking of saying yes to Zeke maybe just one date? Give him a chance.

I mean it's nice to have someone who loves me that much.

I wish Troy looked at me the way he does.

It's Lunch! Finally. I sat at our Drama table. Ryan, Kelsi and the rest.

Thank God this 'We're all in this together' crap finally ended. Everyone back at there assigned tables, Jocks, Braniacs, Skaters, Punks and Goths and all the others. I still keep an eye on them though…. Just in case.

Oh Zeke is coming over. I can see the Jocks watching us he's probably going to ask me to the Spring Fling dance because I was slightly nice to him.

"Uhh Sharpay?" he said to me looking nervous. I pretended to be hardly interested staring at my issue of Vogue on the table.

"Uh hu?" I said to him.

"Umm Well Uhh I was wondering if you would maybe you know" he was babbling on so I decided to get to the point.

I looked up.

"Yes Zeke I will go to the Spring Fling with you" I said smiling at him though a guilty part of me wishing he was Troy.

"Really?" he said his whole face lighting up.

"Yeah" I said looking back to my magazine.

"Great, Awesome well uh yeah great I'll see you there then." He said still beaming and walking back to his table.

I looked up to see Ryan looking at me quizzically and Kelsi smiling at me.

"What?" I sighed though I knew perfectly well what.

"You know what!" said Ryan grinning at me. I smiled.

_**Chad's P.O.V**_

I want to kill him.

He came back to the table grinning his head of and my heart sank to my stomach.

"She didn't?" said Jason opened mouthed while Troy was speechless.

"Yup she finally said yes!" said Zeke beaming from head to toe.

"Way to go man!" said Troy giving him a high five.

"Chad?" said Zeke "You ok?"

I felt terrible, it wasn't Zeke's fault how could he know I feel?

"Yeah I'm cool man! Way to go! I replied grinning a fake grin and also high fiving him. Zeke was too caught up in his happiness to notice anything was wrong.

Taylor came up to me about five minutes later

"So we're like going together aren't we?" she said looking at me.

"Yeah I guess" I said kind of glumly

"Well don't be delighted all at once" she said looking offended.

"I'm looking forward to it" I said smiling. God I'm a good liar.

So the thing I dread is next week.

The Spring Fling

God It's going to be hell.

What if he kisses her?

I'm afraid of my feelings I could kill him.

Why didn't I just ask her? Oh Yeah because everyone thinks I hate her, Zeke would kill me and the rest of the team would tease me about it forever… and Taylor of course.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chad's P.O.V**_

Well here it is Friday 11th of May… the spring fling. I put on some jeans a smart shirt got in my car to go pick up Taylor.

She looked gorgeous she was wearing a dark blue dress with straps and a puffy skirt with sparkly bits everywhere.

"You look really pretty" I told her as she blushed.

"Thanks" she mumbled as we got into the car.

As we were driving I noticed she was talking but I wasn't listening to a word she said I was just thinking what Sharpay would look like.

"What do you think Chad?" I heard her say

"Oh uh yeah!" I said as she gave me a confused look but carried on none the less.

Close one I should probably listen to her for the time being.

When we arrived the first thing I did was scan the room for Troy who had taken Gabriella naturally.

But it wasn't Troy _or _Gabrielle I saw first. It was her.

She looked magnificent. In a white strapless dress with ribbon wrapping in a pattern on her waist and her hair in a bun with tendrils hanging in the right places.

I saw Zeke next to her looking happier then I had ever seen him in his life.

"Chad" I heard and saw Taylor looking at him "Troy and Gabriella are over there come on" she said pulling me with her.

"Dude" said Troy to me as we gave each other high fives. "Why did I come to this, I'm so bored!" as Gabriella scowled at him.

"Not you" he said hastily but she was still scowling. "C'mon lets go dance" Taylor said dragging me to the dance floor and I saw Troy had to do the exact same. I saw him rolling his eyes as both Taylor and Gabriella grabbed or hands and shoulders.

But I wasn't concentrating on Taylor over her shoulder all I did was watch her dancing with Zeke also looking immensely happy.

_**Sharpay's P.O.V**_

Well I'm not sure what to make of this.

I'm having an awesome time and Zeke is a great guy but I just think of him as a friend. I just realised. He's like a really cute friend who makes me cookies…. And is madly in love with me. Let's not forget that one.

I have the weirdest feeling someone's watching me. I can feel there eyes staring at me but every time I turn around I don't see anything. Then it resumes as soon as I turn back around.

"Sharpay" says Zeke

"Yeah" I said back

"Are you having a good time?" he said anxiously

"Yeah Zeke I'm having a good time" I said smiling up at him as he blew out a silent sigh of relief.

I can see Troy and Gabriella dancing I'm partially jealous and partially amused at the fact he clearly doesn't like dancing but jealous that he is anyway because she wants him to.

"Sharpay" I hear Zeke say again

"Yeah" I say once again hoping it's not another question.

"I'm not feeling any good" he says I look up to see him not his normal grinning self.

"I think I'm gonna throw up" and with that he ran to the bathroom leaving me in the middle of the dance floor alone.

"Wow Princess you actually made him throw up with your presence?" I look up to see that stupid Chad Danforth kid looking down on me. Looking incredibly cute but that doesn't matter.

"Well I don't see your date" I said mockingly. "Has Taylor trash binned you?" I continue laughing slightly at my own wittiness.

"Nope she's talking to Kelsi" he said gesturing to his girlfriend.

"Now seeing as you're alone and I'm alone would you like to dance" he said offering his hand still grinning- _Now _I'm confused.

"Why would you wanna dance with the Ice Princess?" I ask

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine" he said his eyes laughing "And I asked first" I decided I had nothing better to do so I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

_**No ones P.O.V**_

"So" said Sharpay "Why do you want to dance with me" "aren't you scared you'll freeze"

Chad who couldn't have been more delighted when she danced with him though he didn't show it, thought about it.

Chad dipped her right down so she was almost touching the floor as she squealed Chad grinned and brought his face close to hers.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said finding it the only appropriate answer he couldn't think of. She smiled at him as he brought her up.

He was watching her. He was watching her watching Troy. He felt incredibly jealous of his best friend. Even though she was here with him dancing she was still looking at Troy.

"Why do you love Troy?" he blurted out she immediately froze.

"Ahh so that's why you wanted to dance with me!" she said letting go of his hand. But he still had her waist tight.

"Trust me that's not the reason" he said "I just want to know what you see in him."

"I mean I just want to know why you could have any guy in this whole school so it's like you purposely chose the one you can't have"

For the first time in her life Sharpay Evans found herself speechless, sad at the question but even more sad that she couldn't find the answer. She felt tears welling up. Time to go she thought shoving Chad's hand of her and running out the door were it was now raining heavily.

She just got out the door when a hand grabbed her.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked.

Chad looked at her a tear trickled down her cheek and she was now soaked with rain… she never looked more beautiful

He didn't know what to say so he decided to go with the only answer he could think of.

He grabbed her waist with one hand and the back of her head with the other and brought her lips to his.

Sharpay was taken aback but didn't pull away as he kissed her and she felt herself kissing him back untill she came to her senses and pushed him away.

"What was that for?" she asked but not angrily. Again Chad couldn't think of an answer so he kissed her and she kissed him back.

They both knew they had some explaining to do on Monday to Taylor and Zeke especially but for now they didn't care. They didn't care about anything except right now.

Eventually Chad gently pulled away. "C'mon Princess" he said softly never happier. "I'll drive you home." She smiled and took his hand as they walked towards his car.

They were imperfect to everyone but each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Well there you go my first **_**ever **_**completed fanfic. Love it? Hate it? ****PLEASE**** tell me by reviewing:-D otherwise I'll just assume that everyone hates it and I will never write again sighhhhs lol **

**Lizzie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
